fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hide And Go Hunt
Chris: Welcome back as you know no camper left the island. And the girls got a trip to a resort because Sonic wanted a drink. Now the campers are in for a big surprise HEHEHEEHHEEHHH! Now I have to attend the guest stars. (At Dock of Shame) Mac: EWWWWW! Who farted? Trent: Owen's not here, so it's not him. Bloo: Sorry. Mac: Bloo! (boat comes back with girls) Leshawna: Oh, that resort was so…. Mandy: You sicken me Leshawna. Frankie: Hey, Inuyasha, Kagome, Chris told me to give you guys a promotion for making the boys miserable while the girls were away. Chef: Hello prey. Cream: Why are you holding a water gun? Chris: Before we do anything fun, annoying, brave, preposterous, clean, dirty, wet, crazy, mature, cat-fighting, cuckoo, hilarious, cool, hot, head rolling moment…. Edurado: But I like my head on my body. Chris: I wasn't finished, do you even mind letting me finish what I was going to say? CC: Edurado: He's el loco. Chris: Okay, let give you the scoop, Chef will try to find and squirt you in a game of hide-n-seek. Cream: that's why he has a squirt gun. Chris: And you have… Wait, I'm forgetting something. Can we hold off from doing this challenge for a moment? Bridgette: Sorry, I was late because of him. (pointing at Numbuh Two) Numbuh Two: Hey, why do I always get the blame for something I didn't think about doing? Courage: Mr. Man Sir, are there monsters? Chris: The dog from Nowhere? Gwen: Where exactly? Chris: Nowhere. Izzy: It's a town, most people ignore it by putting ketchup stains on it from their maps. Good thing I never carry ketchup with me. Chris: And another great announcement, the new teams are now dissolved, meaning every person for themselves. But if you'd like to make a mini alliance, that's cool with me. CC: Dexter: Me, Numbuh One, and Bloo already have ours. Starfire: Leshawna, wanna be in alliance? Leshawna: Girl, I was asking you the same thing. Cream: Join this alliance with me? Edurado: Si. Starfire: Can we join your alliance? Edurado: Pleaaaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeee? Leshawna: Yes, so we can get a double alliance. Chris: And your challenge starts….. NOW! And you have ten minutes to hide. Bridgette: Split up. (everyone runs in a different direction) (10 MINUTES LATER) Chef: (sniffs) I smell fear. (enters kitchen) (Bloo is shown at the table snacking on five brownies) Bloo: Uh-oh. Chef: Hasta la vista, Blue. Numbuh One: Dodge it. Dexter: Numbuh One, you weren't supposed to yell. Numbuh One: Just wanted Bloo to get away. Chef: (shoots Dexter, Bloo, and Numbuh One) Three down. Oh look, a little cookie, courtesy of, The Rabbit. (hears click behind kitchen door and leaves) Bloo: At least we got hit together. Dexter: It's not your fault. Chef: We're locked in the kitchen. Numbuh One: But who did it? Cream: (outside of kitchen) Ooopppppsss.(twists door handle and grabs it off the door and runs the opposite direction) Chef: Don't worry. I know how to get us out. Numbuh One: HOW? Chef: (grabs butcher knife and cuts a hole through the door) CC: Bridgette: I doubt Chef would find me in the confessional. Now all I have to do is stay here and wait. Courage: Think happy thoughts. Come on. This is bad. Chef: Hello dog, where's the campers. Courage: I don't know what you are talking about. Chef: You're out right now. Leshawna: Touch that dog one more time and I will hurt you so hard that you'll get used to dry cleaning clothes. Starfire: You know he has a squirt gun and can shoot us at anytime. Courage: No. (quickly pushes Starfire and Leshawna out of the way and Courage runs out of the way where the girls are) Starfire: Ow, my elbow. Leshawna: Dude where are you taking us? Chef: I'm gonna get you dog. (gets hit with a door knob) CC: Bridgette: So far, so good. Chef: You. Cream: Yah, so? Izzy: I got him. Cream: Izzy? Izzy: It's Kaleidoscope, E-Scope for short. Chef: Two birds with one stone, I got this in the bags. Cream: Izzy, I mean E-Scope, wanna kick his butt? Izzy: I don't know who this Izzy is, but yah, let's kick his butt. Chef: I don't really give an idiot. Cream: E-scope lookout!(seeing she is going to be hit and pushes her away) Chef: Dang-it! Izzy: RRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN! (chef gets everyone but Cream, Izzy, Courage, Katie, Mac, Leshawna, Starfire, and Trent) Chef: UH OH! Time is almost up. Chris: (on loud speaker) TIME IS UP! Anybody who didn't hit, with the exception of Courage, is safe. Bridgette, you got caught, but you are still safe. (AT BONFIRE) Chris: Member, if get a cookie, you are safe. Cookies go to Gwen, Jack, Bubbles, Bloo, Jinx, Raven, Coco, Numbuh One, Dexter, Blossom, Panini, Buttercup, and…. Mandy. Mandy: I knew it, as usual. Mac: Sorry Ed, you were too scared. We had to vote you off. Leshawna: How else can we stop you from crying? Cream: (bursts into tears) ! Edurado: Don't worry, I will root for Cream until ze end. Come on stuffed animals. (grabs all of his stuffed animals and leaves) Cream: (pulls out squirt gun) Who voted off Ed? Chris: Okay, so it wasn't the most dramatic ceremony ever. But I still get paid. Hehe. Bonus. (gets shoot by squirt gun) Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction